warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats Amongst a Blood Forest
A sequel to Cats Amongst the Forest. What if Scourge won the battle in the Darkest Hour? Who would submit themselves? Who would leave? Find out in Cats Amongst a Blood Forest. [[User:Shigura| Dog]][[User Talk:Shigura|face ]]"Oh? The Scars..." 02:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Prologue "Great StarClan! No!" Scourge shot a satisfied look at Graystripe, before standing triumphantly above the ginger corpse that lay mangled at his paws. Nine lives or not, Scourge had just dispatched of his greatest enemy; Firestar. "LionClan! Retreat!" Leopardstar called desperately, before shooting a look at Blackfoot, then at Tallstar. The cats reluctantly obeyed, darting out of Fourtrees as fast as their paws could take them. BloodClan was soon on their heels, gaining speed easily. Graystripe turned around, letting out a gasp as he spotted Ice, one of the BloodClan cats, grabbing onto Sandstorm with his claws, and pulling her back. "Graystripe!" Sandstorm yowled, before letting out a shriek of pain. Blackfoot glared at Graystripe, who was tempted to turn around and rescue Sandstorm. "Come on!" the ShadowClan deputy yowled, before picking up speed. Graystripe had no other options. It wasn't worth losing another life to BloodClan, and although Sandstorm's death would haunt him for a long time, Graystripe had other concerns. He turned around, not willing to see his Clanmate suffer anymore. He ran, following the rest of the Clans towards ThunderClan territory. "I can't believe we lost!" Bramblepaw wailed, turning around nervously, "And I can't believe Firestar died!" The cats began to slow down, realizing that the BloodClanners were no longer following them. Graystripe slowed down to a fast walk, and caught up to Blackfoot, Leopardstar and Tallstar. "What are we going to do now?" Leopardstar meowed, nervously. Graystripe noticed the glint of pure fear in her eyes, before she closed them. "I don't know," Tallstar sighed, "Perhaps it would just be better to leave BloodClan alone." Blackfoot snarled in disgust. "And let that crow-food take over the forest? I don't know about you, but I'm going to fight for the forest until my death!" "We should try and get to the Moonstone," Graystripe meowed, looking at the remains of ThunderClan's camp from the distance, "We'd be more of a help to our Clans if we both had nine lives." "And what good will nine lives do if Scourge can rip them all out in a heartbeat?" Leopardstar suddenly snapped. Her sudden hostility made Graystripe jump. No one replied to the question. The LionClan cats made their way into the camp, which was still recovering from the fire that had destroyed it so many moons ago. Graystripe looked up at the sky which was clearly visible now, and wondered if Bluestar had been right all along. Had StarClan abandoned them? Even if they had sent a prophecy, what good would it do if Blood ruled the forest? What could they do, now that Scourge had the upper hand? Graystripe winced as he stepped too hard on one of his injured paws, and let out a sigh of despair. "Graystripe?" Graystripe looked up, spotting Brightheart. He let out a short purr, and tipped his head in respect for the she-cat. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for her, as she spotted her reflection in a pool of nearby water. "Brightheart..." Graystripe trailed off, before regaining his voice, "I'd like you and Dustpelt to accompany Blackfoot and I to the Moonstone." Brightheart looked up, excitement in her eyes. "Really? You'd let someone like me come with you?" Graystripe purred. "There's nothing wrong with you, Brightheart. Your face is perfectly fine. Now, I'm going to go see the Medicine Cats, and I suggest you come as well. You need herbs for the journey." The cats made their way towards Cinderpelt's den, which was crowded beyond belief. Graystripe looked around him, spotting so many familiar cats... Graystripe let out a discouraged sigh, and poked his head into Cinderpelt's den, which was the home to all the Clan's Medicine Cats. Runningnose looked at Graystripe, Brightheart and Blackfoot uneasily, and pushed a bundle of herbs towards them. Graystripe picked up two of the herbs, and left, shortly followed by the others. Eating the bitter herbs quickly, Graystripe sat down beside the entrance to the Camp with Brightheart, watching carefully for Blackfoot to come. "Are you ready, Graystripe?" Blackfoot meowed, two cats who Graystripe recognized as Russetfur and Rowanpaw by his side. Graystripe nodded, and the cats were off. No cat dared to make a noise, fearing that BloodClan might find them. They swiftly made their way over the abandoned ShadowClan territory, the sun rising as they passed Carrionplace. "There it is." Graystripe meowed, looking at the Highstones. The cats picked up their pace, darting across the Thunderpath and to the entrance of Highstones. "You stay here, Brightheart. If anything happens, take Russetfur, Rowanpaw and Dustpelt, and leave." Graystripe meowed, before giving Blackfoot a short nod. The two Deputies padded into the tunnels, letting the faint glow of the Moonstone guide them. At last, they arrived at the majestic Moonstone, which shone radiently in front of them. "Let's get this over with." Blackfoot grumbled, touching the Moonstone gently. Graystripe did the same, and as the cold feeling rippled through him, Graystripe fell into a deep slumber. Chapter Two "Graystripe. Wake up." Graystripe opened his eyes, and got to his paws. He was not longer with Blackfoot, but in a starry clearing. The Four Trees glittered in the Moonlight, every leaf on them full of stars. Graystripe looked at the darkness in front of him, jumping as a sleek she-cat appeared from the shadows. "Silverstream..." Graystripe trailed off, just barely keeping himself under control, "I missed you..." Silverstream said nothing. She padded up to him, and buried her muzzle in Graystripe's fur for a brief moment, before replying. "I miss you, too." "Graystripe... Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?" she meowed, her voice chiming through his head. Graystripe nodded, and suddenly remembered his Warrior Ceremony. "I do." Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions